The Three Clans
by Cartoon Warrior
Summary: A surprising new uprise of StarClan, all because of one cat, Firestar. Join in as they teach the three new warrior clans the life and passion of being a warrior, even if they make mistakes in the progress. Includes drama, romance, and an ending no one will see coming! Also: currently seeking cat OCs for the story! Hope you enojoy!
1. Prologe

**Hey everyone, this is my first Warriors fan fiction and hope you like!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The moon, bright and snow white, shined over StarClan. "Hello everyone," Bluestar greeted, welcoming the former warriors, leaders, and queens of the four living clans. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Well what is it?" Blackstar meowed, approaching her, his tail whipping back and forth anxiously.

"Have patience Blackstar," Raggedstar replied, resting his tail on Blackstar's flank. "I'm sure Bluestar will explain when every cat is here."

After a while, all the cats had gathered to hear what Bluestar needed to say. "As you all know the living clans have survived yet another dark prophecy," she began. "And the best is yet to come."

"What are you trying to say Bluestar?" Leapordstar asked a confused look on her face. "Is another prophecy on its way?"

Meows of panic rippled through the ranks of the StarClan cats. "Calm down everyone," Raggedstar said. "I'm as sure as all of you that another terrifying event will not happen!"

That seemed to convince the crowd. They fell into an uneasy silence. "What I have to tell you," Bluestar looked uneasy. "Is that three new clans of warriors are forming."

The crowd went into panic again. "THREE NEW CLANS?" a tabby yowled.

"They can't be warriors!"

"Will they obey the warrior code?"

"What if this is BloodClan all over again!"

"A clan of rouges and kittypets!" Blackstar hissed. "It's horrible enough that ThunderClan takes them in, there can't be three clans worth of them!"

"Don't you _dare_ speak of ThunderClan like that again!" Bluestar growled her eyes like snakes.

"Everyone stop this instant!" a cat, his voice powerful and confident, boomed through the ranks of clamoring cats.

As everyone looked at who called him or her, they saw a handsome orange tabby coat, blazing like fire. His eyes shined with passion, and he stood tall and proud. "Firestar!" Dustpelt cried from the crowd. "You're here!"

The former ThunderClan leader let out a _meow_ of amusement. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm dead."

Dustpelt purred with delight. "I see that even death could not affect your enthusiasm."

Bluestar glanced at Firestar and announced; "Now everyone is here. Firestar, what is your opinion about this, from your experience?"

The tabby tom gave a curt nod, and began. "Back when I was a kittypet, I had always wondered what was out in the forest. I had heard rumors, wild and unworthy rumors. Then one day, Bluestar invited me to join ThunderClan, and my life changed from that moment on. I felt the happiness of catching prey, the sadness of a warrior killed in battle, and the heavy-headed responsibility of being a leader. But I also had the rush of exhilaration of being in battle, and fighting for what's right."

"So what should we do then?" Ferncloud asked softly, her voice carrying in the warm Greenleaf breeze.

"I think we should guide them, and let the spirits of the clans live on within them. We should be proud to show them our way of living! They all deserve the chance to be wild, it's not their fault they were born kittypets and loners, or even rouges!" Firestar concluded, his tail sweeping quickly around him.

"Wow," Hollyleaf replied, swiftly jumping up on the Great Star Rock to stand by her kin. "What you said was very inspirational, and it makes me even prouder to be here, by you, and living here in StarClan as a warrior."

Bluestar nodded, and walked over to the pair. "You spoke fair and wise Firestar," she said, "I believe we should give these cats a chance."

A moment later, another cat spoke. "I will join your cause as well." Surprisingly, it was Leapordstar. "I know in my days living as leader of RiverClan, we never saw eye-to-eye. You would warmly welcome me, but I would push you away. But you must know that I was doing that for the sake of my own clan, and I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me."

Firestar's eyes met Lepordstar's. "All has already been forgiven."

His head quickly turned to all of StarClan. "Now, will you all stand with me, and make these three groups of cats into strong, loyal clans?"

"Warriors forever! Warriors forever! Warriors forever!" the cats chanted back.

"Firestar," Bluestar purred, "I believe that you have just given all of StarClan, as well as these new cats, a bright new beginning."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! StarClan all agreeing on something! That like, never happens! Where will StarClan start? Who are these mysterious groups of cats? What will happen next? Why do I keep typing questions that are going to be answered? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this and don't to forget to follow this story, and of course me! <strong>

**Oh yeah, almost forgot: I am currently accepting OCs for the three new warrior clans. They must include the following: Name, Rank (kittypet, loner, rouge), description, personality, biography (optional), and headcannon (also optional).**

**Thanks for your support and see ya! - Cartoon Warrior **


	2. Allegiances

**Hello everyone! No new chapters yet, but I have made the current:**

**Allegiances**

**Rouges:**

Jewel- Dark red-brown she-cat with white paws and tail-tip with multicolored eyes

Bush- Grey tabby tom with wild whiskers and red-orange eyes

Branch- Small golden-brown tom with blue eyes and black markings on his tail; Younger sibling to Bush

Arrow-White fluffy she-cat with grey stripes and hazel eyes

Bow- Black brown tom with rippling muscles and green eyes

Fuchsia- Small tough black and white tabby she-cat with red eyes

Raisin-Brown tom with a bobtail

Widow-Black she-cat with an unusual white marking on her back and bright amber eyes (Created by IonicTwist)

Leaves-Mottled tom with two nicked ears and yellow eyes

Scarlet- Stubborn russet she-cat with scars on her muzzle with amber eyes

**Kittypets: **

Royal- Black she-cat with blue eyes, three white paws, and a dash of white on her flank

Raven-Black tom with fiery amber eyes, and wears a leaf-green collar he hates (Created by IonicTwist)

Willow-Small, pale gray tabby she-cat with large, bright blue eyes, leaf-green collar (Created by IonicTwist)

Aspen-Broad, muscled white tom with brown paws, brown ears, and bright amber eyes; has an old, blue collar in which he always tries to rip off; Part loner (Created by IonicTwist)

Day and Night- Twin pair of Siamese cats with red and blue eyes; Day's fur is slightly lighter than Night's

Fluffy- Small tabby she-kit with black stripes along her back and blue eyes

Willy- Lean tan tom with a fluffy tail and yellow eyes; Has a nicked ear

Whiskers- Small patchy white tom with grayish amber eyes

Lavender- Nimble ginger she-cat with dark purple eyes

**Loners:**

Morsel-Crazy old black spotted tom with yellow eyes; one blind; Lives under the old apple tree with Yarrow and Thompson

Yarrow- Old, black and white tom with blue eyes, in which his right eye is blind; has missing fur in patches lives with Morsel and Thompson (Created by IonicTwist)

Thompson-Small brown tom with light green eyes; Lives with Yarrow and Morsel

Luna-Small, pale grey she-cat with blue-grey eyes (Created by IonicTwist)

Coal- Night black tom with yellow eyes and two white paws; Nicole's mate

Nicole- White-grey she-cat

War-Tom with a light silver pelt with one long black streak going down his back and a white streak going under his belly; Has deep green eyes; lives with Cynder and Casper (Created by The Curse of Fates)

Cynder-Dark grey she-cat with lighter grey markings and mischievous green eyes; Lives with War and Casper (Created by The Curse of Fates)

Casper- She-cat with long pure white fur with narrowed blue eyes; Lives with Cynder and War; Formally a kittypet

Smokey-Muscular grey and white tom (From Bramblestar's Storm by Erin Hunter)

Coriander-Tortoiseshell and white she-cat (From Bramblestar's Storm by Erin Hunter)

**Wild Cats (Clan Cats)**

Cherryfall-Ginger she-cat; From ThunderClan (From Bramblestar's Storm by Erin Hunter)

Havenpaw-Black-and-white she-cat; From RiverClan (From Bramblestar's Storm by Erin Hunter)

Tigerheart- Dark brown tabby tom; From ShadowClan (From Bramblestar's Storm by Erin Hunter)

Hootpaw-Dark grey tom; From WindClan (From Bramblestar's Storm by Erin Hunter)


End file.
